Meeting in the Music Store
by elithepariah
Summary: AU. Based on CP Coulter's "Dalton". Julian gets a rather nice surprise guest appearance while working his shift at the music store. Three-shot?


_AU._

_Julian Larson is not a big popstar. He's actually a college student who works part-time in the music store at the local mall. Logan Wright, on the other hand, is an incredibly talented singer. Who is, instead, the popstar in this predicament._

**Summary: **Julian gets a rather nice surprise guest appearance while working his shift at the music store.

**Rated:** T (Might be raised to 'M' if I actually keep going.)

* * *

><p>A dinging of the front door bell is what snapped the brunet out of his dazed state. Blinking, Julian lifted his gaze and watched the back of a blond guy retreat into the aisles of the music store he was currently working in. He sighed, sitting back in his seat and arching his back a bit as he stretched.<p>

One more hour to go, then he could finally leave this mall and go home to _sleep_.

He exhaled slowly, leaning forward again and resting his arms on the glass countertops beneath him, holding whatever the fuck was in there. Some random collectibles that he really didn't care much about.

"Excuse me?"

A voice from the left of him called for his attention, and he set a dull gaze on the stranger for only a second before straightening up a little bit at just _who_ was infront of him.

"I was wondering if you had any of my CDs?"

Julian blinked, taking in the one and only Logan Wright's appearance before taking a moment to quirk his eyebrow - the surprise now settled a bit. "… You want to buy your own CD?"

The blond shifted a bit, almost sheepishly it seemed, and nodded his head. "Yes."

The brunet gave him a critical expression before sliding off the stool he had been seated in, moving around the counter with ease and then making his way down one of the aisles, very aware of the other following behind him. Being a wannabe actor himself, he felt he was composing himself rather well in front of the star.

The theater kids in his college would be so proud.

Of course - he wasn't one for screaming and bowing in front of people anyway. He did have dignity.

… He couldn't deny the slight increase in his heart beat though. Logan Wright was an incredible singer, not to mention _very_ attractive.

"It's right here. The newly released section." he stated, reaching forward to snatch up the CD and turning to the singer himself, handing it to him.

"Thank you."

They both stood there for a minute, Julian giving him a curious expression before finally speaking up. "So really… why are you buying a CD of your own album? Don't you already have like, a hundred of them plastered on your wall?"

Logan smirked slightly, eying him for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. "Not quite that many, but I do have a few copies. I didn't pay for them though." he paused, glancing down at the CD before bringing his eyes back up to him. "It's kind of a tradition of mine. Buy a CD the day it's released, no matter where I am. They hold more meaning to me, I guess."

Julian tilted his head to the side, holding the other's gaze for a moment before silently nodding his head and then moving back to the register.

"That'll be $19.99."

He swiped the debit card given to him and quickly returned it, bagging the CD for the singer and handing it over along with the receipt.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy the CD, Logan Wright. I'm a personal fan of number six." he stated, leaning forward towards the other a bit and flashing him an award-winning smile. Was he flirting?

Yes. Yes he was.

Did he care?

Not one bit.

The blond paused, brow raising a bit before the smirk returned to his face. "You've listened to it?"

"Of course. I'm a _huge_ fan."

Chuckling softly Logan shook his head, moving forward a bit to lean onto the counter himself, resting an arm on the glass top. "You know number six is me singing about finding a lover one day, right?"

"Of course, I'm not that stupid. You practically say it in your chorus." Julian kept his gaze locked with the other, not one to turn down a challenge. Even if he wasn't quite sure what the challenge exactly was.

"So you fully support me finding someone one day?"

Julian's brow raised this time, thoughtful look on his face. "Of course. Everyone deserves to find someone to love. Even singers like you. I doubt you'll have much issues though you know, with people throwing themselves at your feet everywhere you walk."

"Nah, I hate those kind of people. Too easy. I like challenges."

"Challenges? What exactly would be a challenge?"

"Someone that would cause quite a rift in my career - make me go out of my way to do things for them or see them and just in general almost consume my time. When people start to question if I'm putting them first or my career first. Someone that would piss my dad off, too. You know, the normal dramatics."

"Sounds too tiresome. I wouldn't have the energy to keep up with whoever the person is."

"Most people would agree with that statement. I'm not like most people though."

"Sure you are, besides that odd quirk and the obvious stardom."

"How am I alike then?"

"You're looking for love - just like everyone else in the world. Even if they won't admit it."

That statement cause the conversation to seep away, and they were left looking at each other in silence. He wasn't sure how long they had been standing there - but when the bell dinged again Julian jumped and quickly broke eye contact, turning his attention onto his co-worker, Derek, who had just came in early it seemed.

"Oh… uh… am I interrupting something?" the other boy asked, giving the two of them an unsure expression.

"Nope, Seigerson. Didn't interupt anything at all." Julian shook his head, huffing and shifting in his seat a bit before looking back to Logan - who was still staring at him it seemed, odd gleam in his eyes.

"It was nice meeting you, Logan… have fun with whatever you're doing here."

"Would you like to attend a concert of mine?"

He blinked, cocking an eyebrow at the invitation and giving the other a look of confusion. "… Sure?" He wasn't sure why he agreed, but something just told him to agree.

Like his future self was telling him he wouldn't regret it.

Logan moved finally, turning to dig into the bag he had been carrying with him and a second later he was handing a ticket to him. Julian reached forward and took it, giving it a glance over before letting a surprised expression cross his face. "This is a backstage ticket."

"I know. Would you find it odd if I said I wanna see you again?"

He couldn't stop the slight flush that came to his cheeks, but played it off and completely ignored it's existance. Coughing slightly he sat up straight, grip tightening around the ticket a bit more as he looked back up at the other. "No… not odd at all. I'll… make sure to be there."

The blond smiled at him, nodding before waving goodbye and slipping on a pair of sunglasses as he made his way out of the store.

It was quiet for only a few moments before Derek spoke up.

"Dude… if that wasn't a come on I don't know what is."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Should I continue it?<p> 


End file.
